coronationstreetinactorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Connor
Kate Connor is the daughter of Johnny and the late Louisa Connor, sister of Aidan and half-sister of Carla Connor as well as the aunt of Susie Price. Biography 1989-2015: Childhood and discovering her sexuality Born on 16th November 1989, Kate was Johnny and Louisa Connor's second child - following her brother Aidan's birth six years earlier. However, unbeknownst to everyone Johnny had fathered another child, Carla, in 1975 after having an affair with Sharon Donovan. While growing up in Manchester, Kate was close to her distant cousins Paul, Liam and Michelle - and Johnny became fearful that his lies would be exposed when Paul ventured into a relationship with Carla. In December 1993, Louisa discovered the truth about Johnny's betrayal after Sharon confessed everything to her. She planned to leave him, and take both Aidan and Kate with her, but was tragically stuck by a car and killed before she had a chance to do so. Now more desperate than ever to cover up his lies - Johnny tried to persuaded his second cousin Barry Connor to move back to Ireland, in the hopes that he would take his children and Carla with him. However, when Barry and his wife Helen finally decided to leave England none of their children agreed to go with them so Johnny moved to another part of Manchester along with Aidan and Kate. At some point Johnny and Kate moved to Spain, alongside Johnny's new girlfriend, and Kate became a holiday rep. Eventually Kate began to experiment sexually with women and, realising that she was a lesbian, Kate came out to her father - who was initially unhappy with the revelation but eventually warmed to the idea as he just wanted her to be happy. Kate later entered a long-term relationship with soldier Caz Hammond, however due to Caz being in the army the pair often didn't see each other for long periods of time. 2015-2016: Dealing with her father's lies In 2015, Johnny placed £100,00 of his own money into Aidan's bank account as a tax dodge and later promised Kate the wedding of her dreams after she became engaged to Caz. Although, not long after this Johnny and his girlfriend split and she cleaned him out - taking the villa and all of his savings. Intent on keeping his promise to Kate, Johnny tracked Aidan down to Weatherfield and both he and Kate turned up at the Underworld factory on Coronation Street to confront him. The pair were soon shocked to discover that, upon the request of Nick Tilsley - who had revealed that Carla was facing financial difficulties, Aidan had invested the full amount into a 40% share of Underworld. Originally, Johnny insisted that Aidan was to cancel the deal he had with Underworld - although Carla informed him that the money was going nowhere as she and Aidan had a contract. This led an exasperated Johnny to agree on staying in Weatherfield and helping to run the factory - until his money was paid back in full. As she would also be staying in Weatherfield for the time being, Kate decided that she would work alongside her father at the factory - but Aidan was quick to give her a reality check, pointing out that she wasn't wanted in the office as she had no experience working in a factory. Despite Kate's protests, Aidan insisted that she would need to work her way up by starting off in the packing department under the guidance of Kirk Sutherland. Kate soon began causing trouble by jokingly flirting with Kirk to get a rise out of his wife Beth. Although, after a fight broke out between her and Beth - Kate decided that she had went too far and offered to buy Beth a drink in the Rovers Return. Beth later accepted Kate's apology when she revealed that she was in fact lesbian. Befriending fellow lesbian Sophie Webster, Kate shared a kiss with her as she was feeling lonely in Caz's absence - however, the kiss was interrupted by Caz's impromptu return. Kate put the blame on Sophie in order to save her relationship with Caz. Later that year, in December 2015, Carla's half-brother Rob Donovan began trying to cause trouble for the Connors from behind bars (after having been locked up for the murder of Tina McIntyre). Rob attempted to blackmail Johnny telling him that he knew that he was Carla's real father. Johnny paid Rob £10,000 to keep quiet but this was not enough and Rob continued to blackmail him, knowing there was no way to win with Rob. Johnny revealed the truth to Carla himself who then in turn told Aidan and Kate. Kate broke up her engagement with Caz and later dated Imogen Pascoe for a few weeks. During her relationship with Imogen, her friend Rana Nazir, developed strong feelings for her to which she confessed after Kate and Imogen broke up. After having an affair for a few months and confessing to Zeedan - they are currently in a secret relationship due to Rana's family paying Zeedan to stay married to Rana for a year, which Rana guiltily agreed to. In May 2018, Aidan committed suicide, the news of which was relayed to Kate by Roy Cropper. Kate expressed anger that Aidan had taken his own life, proclaiming she'd never forgive him for it. First and last lines "You didn't think you could get away with this did you?" (First line, to brother Aidan). Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Current Characters Category:Past Characters